


Anniversary

by ArionCicero



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Effectively PWP, M/M, Why I Should Never Be Allowed To Write, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArionCicero/pseuds/ArionCicero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an entire year since Alex first came to Ross’s room in the night, wanting to huddle next to him for warmth. Alex had been so childish and clueless in his early affections – a stark contrast to what they’d planned for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a long while, but the first that I'm actually sharing with the world. Which is probably a mistake come to think of it. Seriously. What possessed me to write this? All feedback is welcome.

Ross had spent all afternoon picking his way through his disaster of a bedroom,  clearing away all the junk that just seemed to snowball all of its own accord - tea-stained mugs, take-out boxes and clothes strewn all over the floor, and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

 _“Filfy,”_ he thought to himself, before stifling a laugh. Thinking about how he only had an hour to prepare, he now regretted staying up late and waking up even later than usual. Not that he had much choice of course, it was all part of Chris’s deal. Trott would find a convenient excuse to be away for the weekend, and Ross would cover his editing work – well into the night apparently.

But it was worth it. It had been an entire year since Alex first came to Ross’s room in the night, wanting to huddle next to him for warmth. Alex had been so childish and clueless in his early affections – a stark contrast to what they’d planned for their anniversary.

With his room finally clear, Ross felt glad he didn’t just decide on using Alex’s room. _This_ was where it happened. _This_ was where he fell in love, and this was where he was now pacing around – trying to find the most erotic thing he owned to stir the hungry bear-beast that would be coming to tea tonight. Yet, as he struggled to slip into a bright pink thong and had just picked the burlesque dress off of its hanger, he espied something else. _‘Oh,’_ Ross thought to himself as he peered deeper, _‘Yes, this’ll do.’_

 

 

Ross had quickly learnt that he hadn’t prepared well for this, and he had only just managed to plaster his face in the sauciest make-up he could scavenge from around their flat when he heard the rap at the door. He grunted with despair, _‘So soon?’_

He carefully made his way down the stairs, anxiously trying to keep his outfit from falling apart. Hearing a pawing at the mahogany door, he opened it, eagerly awaiting his ravaging.

“Ross, what the fuck are you wearing?” Alex stuttered - his eyes wide and face visibly twisted in confusion from under his furry hood.

“I _was_ going for burlesque, until I saw this tucked away under all the SuperDry.”

Alex raised a single, sexy, ginger eyebrow and asked, “So you dressed as a chicken?” He licked his lips.

“Not a chicken, a big, fat monster cock,” Ross responded. Alex’s brow furrowed, before letting a laugh escape his moistened lips as Ross added, “You are what you eat,” as seductively as he could manage. “Come in before people see!”

“I’m pretty sure the whole world saw the man dressed as a bear walking up the road.”

“Well, it was _your_ idea to spice things up,” Ross added with a badly timed wink. He was still terrible at the flirty stuff, as awkward as he was that first night – when Alex planted a chaste kiss to his lips under the covers. But Ross was snapped back to the present when Alex leapt through the threshold, and pulled Ross into himself fluidly, and gracefully as possible so as to not ruffle his feathers.

“Indeed it was,” he said as he kissed Ross’s temple and, carding the other man’s dark hair whispered into his ear, “Thank fuck Chris is away Ross, because tonight this bear will be coming to tea.”

 

 

Alex threw Ross on to the bed before pouncing on it himself, crawling his way up on all fours from the bed’s foot to where his prey lay, meekly attempting to cover his non-existent cleavage with his soft right wing. With his face mere inches away from Ross’s, he whispered, “This is mah swamp now.”

Ross could barely hold back the laughter, but it didn’t matter. Alex swallowed Ross’s gasps as he took the other man’s lips in his. Tearing off the right wing, he held Ross’s hands against the headboard.  “You’ve been a naughty little chicken.” Ross bit his lip and his breathing shallowed as Alex kissed a trail to his ear, and then started gently sucking an earlobe in tune with his lover’s moans.

Ross fought against the grip on his hands and sunk them into the fur of the bear suit, grasping at strands like a baby for its bottle, pulling Alex tight. The smell of his fur and sweat was intoxicating. Nestled amongst the fur Ross could see small buds peeking out. _Nipples._ He was too aroused to care about why someone would think to add nipples to a bear suit, but he started sucking away at them in earnest as Alex divided his attention between clawing away at the feather fabric covering Ross’s chest and nether regions.

“Alex, are you a breast or a leg man?” Ross asked.

 _‘Alex? No. My bear. My sweet, hungry bear,’_ Ross thought to himself as Alex paused, before his nipple fell out of Ross’s mouth with a _–pop-_ as his underbelly shuddered with laughter.

“Let’s find out.” Rearing on to his hind legs he hoisted Ross into the air. There was a deep hunger in his eyes, a burning gaze of passion that passed over his prize. _‘God, I want to get burnt,’_ thought Ross _._ Alex span Ross around and ran a single claw down his back, unzipping him, before peeling off the suit like the skin off of fried chicken. As Alex lifted him out of his skin he was left with just the bright pink, bulging thong to protect himself against Alex’s primal urges, but as Ross felt the cold air’s caress he was driven further into the beast.

“What else have you got under this fur, apart from tight little nipples?” Ross asked, and the bear responded with a guttural groan of animalistic desire, as he fumbled away at his nether region, his claws too big and too girthy to unzip the fly buried in the fur. Like the mouse to his lion, Ross offered a helping hand.

“No,” came the authoritative response. Ross looked up at him, his face tinged with curiosity as Alex bit the air in front of him. “With your teeth.” Trying not to laugh, Ross deftly took the zipper in between his lips and pulled.  But he could only pull it halfway – the great heaving bulge within making it difficult to manoeuvre the zipper. So he bit as hard as he could and, gripping Alex’s waist for leverage, pulled it down. All too quickly the zip gave way, and the beast was freed from its cage. Alex’s manhood almost seemed to take flight as it sprang free and wacked Ross in the eye.

“Ow!” Ross screeched, as the beast merely guffawed at his pain, now its pleasure. “Alex -” He began, before the taller man cut him off.

“I know,” Alex whispered tentatively.

“But, what-” He pressed a claw to Ross’s lips, and lay him to rest on his back before ripping off the thong with the other claw.

“Alex, I forgot the lube- and it nearly took my eye out.”

“There are other ways,” he whispered as he held Ross’s gaze while trailing a single claw from Ross’s mouth to his nipple, and then to the other nipple.

Ross’s head was a whirlwind of emotion. ‘ _What is he doing?’_ He asked himself, but Ross stayed silent and let him complete his ritual. The claw, now done drawing circles in Ross’s chest hair, blazed a trail down to his navel and beyond – following that small trail of course, dark hair. Alex brought his face, still partly shrouded by the bear hood, down between Ross’s legs. Feeling Alex’s ginger beard brush against the soft skin of his balls, and his warm breath on his awakening arousal, Ross gazed skywards in pleasure.

“There are other ways,” he whispered along the dark haired man’s shaft, before reassuringly planting a tender kiss north of Ross’s Venus – and then another to the south. Ross couldn’t have been less confused when he chimed, “Parv showed me how.” ‘ _What?’_

It was then that he whipped a small, golden jar out of a hidden pocket. “What do bears like most in the world?” He asked.

Ross’s wits vanished and all he could muster was a meek, “Bear stuff?”

Alex stared down at the other man in an odd silence, clearly not anticipating Ross’s awkward response, before giving a disappointed sigh, “Honey.”

Before Ross could ask what he meant Alex had unscrewed the lid and, planting a couple of claws into the jar, pulled out a wad of honey.

“What the fuck are you going to do with that?” Ross almost shouted.

“I told you. There are other ways.” He then sensuously rubbed the honey into the course hair sprawling across Ross’s chest, before lapping it up like the animal Ross knew he was. Alex’s warm sucking fired up his senses and Ross gripped the fur on the back of his hood, forcing his head down on to a nipple. Alex gagged with surprise, and Ross took pleasure in that.

“Alex, whatever you’re going to do, just do it. I can’t take the suspense much longer.”

Silently, he lifted himself off of Ross and, holding his gaze, he proceeded to rub the sticky, golden substance along his shaft, whispering once more, “Parv showed me how,” as he proceeded to do the same to Ross’s chocolate starfish. Ross’s eyes went wide. _‘Not like this’,_ he thought to himself. But as Alex gently slipped a claw into his backside time seemed to slow.

_‘Alex is clawing at my butthole.’_

“What-” Ross stopped, as Alex teased away inside of him, before slipping yet another claw into the abyss. He winced, both with pain and with pleasure as Alex clawed away at Ross’s prostrate. He wanted this. _He wanted to get burnt_.

“Fuck, Alex!” Ross moaned, overcome with desire and desperation.  Alex’s look of surprise gave way to a smug grin as he removed his claws and poured more honey from the golden jar on to his golden member,  where the honey from before had already started to drip off of his shaft and mingle with the course red hair at the base of his arousal.

“How much do you want me?” Alex asked in a husky voice, while he teased at the entrance to Ross’s man-cave with the tip of his arousal, and just the tip. Ross shot him a glare, and said nothing, instead reaching out to pull Alex down into a deep kiss. Tasting the sweetness on Alex’s lips, Ross moaned hotly into the taller man’s mouth.

Satisfied, Alex grinned a wily grin before raising the other man’s legs into the air and plunging his pork sword into the dark haired man’s ass-scabbard, his bear balls slapping Ross’s cheeks over and over again, stirring the feathers on the bed into the air like a gust of wind stirring up the snow around two lovers. _‘How fucking romantic,’_ Ross thought as Alex ploughed his field with increasing intensity, getting ready to plant his seed.

Ross bucked his hips into the pounding, and through a lust-induced haze Ross gazed into Alex’s eyes, and could clearly see the thick film of sweat pouring off of him, and the wet, copper locks now stuck to his brow. _‘Fuck, he must be boiling in all that fur’,_ Ross thought.

But Ross’s thoughts were cut short as Alex groaned hoarsely, “Ross, I think it’s time.”

Sensing his moment, Ross took control and Alex was thoroughly surprised when he squeezed his black hole shut as hard as he could around Alex’s now trapped member. “You’re so fucking perfect, Ross,” Alex whispered softly into Ross’s lips as he came – _not with a bang, but with a whimper_.

Ross let loose a sigh of relief as Alex rolled off, and curled up into his side like a little cub – a furry arm wrapped around Ross’s waist and his head resting on his still sticky, hairy chest.

“It didn’t take much to tame you,” Ross laughed, as a mixture of honey and bear-milk dripped from between his legs onto the feathers.

“I’ll try harder next time, Ross,” he said before raising his head to gently bring his lips to the other man’s. “You know, we’re still covered in honey…”

While palming the slick ginger hair of Alex’s beard Ross whispered into his lips, “And what do you think we should do about that?”

“I don’t know, but I think you should make sure you don’t get a yeast infection.”

“Twat,” Ross punched him in the side, and Alex rolled away in a fit of laughter as Ross now made his way to the shower. Pausing at the doorway, he turned, and tried to strike a voluptuous yet still manly pose at the man still in the bear suit, but this just earned another fit of mischievous laughter. “Are you coming too, or do I have to soap myself?” Ross asked, while rubbing a thumb along the grain of his chest hair down to his still hard and unattended manhood, before licking the honey off of his thumb.

Alex gazed down at himself, at the mess of sweat and honey and come drenched into his fur, and at the feathers that were now sticking to him. He turned his gaze back on Ross, and grinned.


End file.
